


Colours

by WhiteCrane



Series: A King's Warrior [9]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Colors, Dirty Talk, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Short & Sweet, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: "Couldn't fall asleep." Zilong finally replies to him. "Hmn.. Then I'll stay awake with you." Estes whispers and wraps an arm around his neck and pulls his husband close to his face, placing a chaste kiss on the other's kiss-bruised lips. Zilong returns it with the same tenderness and with the strength of someone so in love that words cannot describe.or,Zilong and Estes are married and in love and make love with each other.
Relationships: Estes/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: A King's Warrior [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698475
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EasternWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasternWarrior/gifts).



> Okay so, I don't know what has gotten into me but I think I just missed Estes so much and I am actually practicing writing smut and happened to use this ship because it's beautiful and underrated. It's funny how it's entirely pure at the beginning and then at the middle it goes really filthy ;") 
> 
> Also Zilong's birth name is "Zhao Yun", the old name ML gave him based on the general that they used for Zilong's character. I headcanon Zilong having a kink about it, you'll see ;) 
> 
> I want to bury myself since I gave Estes a dirty and thirsty mouth please just enjoy while you can, I am terrible at writing smuts. Do you know how many times I had to pause and gather strength every time I so much as tried to type the vulgar words? My gosh, my heart couldn't take it. 
> 
> Anyways, have fun uwu ♡

  
Silk white hair drapes over his back like a white veil on a lovely bride's hair, soft and milky white skin tender to the touch, all bare for his husband to caress. Youth is sketched all over the resting face, peace becoming the threshold of the sleep. Zilong notes his husband's cleanliness, and with pride, his fingers trace the only taint his husband wears. His husband's light has always been a blinding white whereas his own is a golden one, and with his husband's colour, a taint of red is noticeable.

His husband's colour is pure, and when the red comes in to mix with his colour, it makes a beautiful shade for if his colour white is the colour of everything good then the colour red is of everything that is _love_.

All Estes has known was white.

Zilong introduced a brand new colour in his life and it was a shining gold like the blazing sun, a contrast to the white of his moon and Zilong intruded his colour with red for his undying love.

Now, Zilong watches as the red of their love swirls in the colour of their souls. It is with pure love and dignity when he sees the marks of their flesh being one for any time they are able to spend with one another. They had been binded by heart, mind, and soul, and it is with binding in flesh that they become much more whole for the intimacy of it, the security, the love, pleasure, they are theirs alone and they delight in it so. 

It is barely morning, the sun is too shy to rise. The sun always allows the moon to linger longer just as how the moon always allows the sun to shine the brightest. With Zilong and Estes' love, it seems there would always be an eclipse for the world cannot part the moon from desiring to be with the sun.

Zilong is content, his own gold carrying the colour red that Estes willingly gave. He is content as he watches the simple rising and falling of his husband's bare chest, he is content as he places his ear over the skin where he could hear his husband's heart beating- he loves the song of his husband's heart. It is one of his favorite songs, one of the most beautiful songs he loves to hear. It sings of his husband's life and more often would he hear it singing with such a lovely octave when Zilong manages to fluster his husband.

His husband's heart never misses a beat. Sometimes it falters when he is surprised, when he is scared, or when he is overwhelmed, and yet Zilong loves it all the same. He loves the sound of his breathing, whether they sound rushed, panting, gasping for air when Zilong hits a beautiful and lovely part inside, or when it is natural, steady and calm. Any signs of life in his husband had long since embedded themselves into his mind and heart. He knows by soul, loves with his whole.

He has married the man he loves when it seemed so impossible. He has met him at once in an eclipse, met him in spite the forces of the world that tells them _no, a union like yours may not be allowed, it is forbidden._ Zilong never allows himself to be defeated, his perseverance and the depths of his love were the main factors why he has managed to meet his moon and marry him.

He remembers the day they eloped.

It was gorgeous, it was everything he wanted.

He remembers how Estes stripped himself of the power that held his freedom, how Estes absconded the title that binded him to the ground, that held him back from shining too bright. He had asked Estes the day they eloped, _"You are willing to risk everything for me?"_

And he remembers the unguarded smile, the way those beautiful glowing white eyes seemed to glow brighter, he remembers Estes' words.

_"With you, it is never a risk. You are safety."_

And when they married with three bows and an endearing kiss, he had looked into those glowing white eyes and shed tears, for there, in all the white, he sees a faint yet shining colour of _gold_ as his husbands _true_ eyes. Golden pupils much like a replica of the sun and Zilong has fallen so in love he ravished him at every chance he could get.

His husband indulges him each time, would praise him, would touch him with the same tenderness and love.

"You're still awake.." Zilong hears his husband murmur, half-asleep. He feels his gentle smile widen as his lips came to peck his husband's forehead. Estes hums in content, his gorgeous golden eyes meeting Zilong's brown ones.

Estes studies the man before him. In spite the blurriness of sleep clinging tight to his vision, his husband outshines everything and he is, as always, as clear as day. Beautiful waves of brown locks fall pass the broad shoulders, complimenting the tan skin that are bruised with love bites that Estes had managed to give. His husband is smiling at him as though he is the luckiest man in the universe when in fact, Estes thinks he himself is the luckiest.

To have Zilong in his life.. how had he managed to capture the other's heart?

He sees the love in those eyes and he knows his own reflects the same love that is equal, that knows no bounds, that is perfectly flawed in its unique way that only they could tell.

"Couldn't fall asleep." Zilong finally replies to him. "Hmn.. Then I'll stay awake with you." Estes whispers and wraps an arm around his neck and pulls his husband close to his face, placing a chaste kiss on the other's kiss-bruised lips. Zilong returns it with the same tenderness and with the strength of someone so in love that words cannot describe.

Calloused hands that wield the great spear, hands that are brutal in strength, hands that took down countless of enemies are careful and gentle when it caresses Estes' skin, making him feel every ounce of good, the shiver in his spine at the slow pace of fingers pressing into his pleasurable parts making his toes curl. His husband's hands are careful with him when he wishes to express the lengths of his love. His husband is soft when he wants Estes to feel the depths of it.

His husband's whole body is rough with him when he wishes to express the strength of his romance, when he wants Estes to feel the force of it.

Estes loves whatever his husband decides to make him feel. His husband always pushes him to the brink of an oblivion so good that Estes and his own body can never forget.

With the way Zilong kisses him and touches him, he knows he's in for a strong lovemaking.

Their lips part from each other and soft gasps replaced Estes' steady breathing. His heart is fluttering with excitement and he feels the throb of lust when his husband's lips graze the skin of his neck, biting on the bite marks he has left a few hours ago. The sensation has Estes biting his lower lip, face heating up much to Zilong's apparent delight. Zilong trails merciless bites on his chest to his stomach until he reaches Estes' erection.

Estes is lying on his back, half lidded eyes looking down to see what his husband would do. He sees Zilong's infamous smirk and it went straight to his manhood. He thought Zilong would give the tip, that's now dripping with pre cum, a teasing lick but to his surprise, his husband took ahold of his slender waist and manhandled him on his stomach.

Estes holds onto the sheets as he's positioned on his hands and knees. He feels Zilong shift behind him and he groans when Zilong mauls his back with bruising kisses and bites. He feels Zilong cup his derriere, massaging the flesh and its curves. "Zilong.." Estes whispers, shaking in anticipation.

"Hush, husband.. Let me make you feel good."

"But you _always_ make me feel good." Estes replies quickly and he's startled when he feels a hot breath in between his cheeks. He tries to look over his shoulder and his face heats up more when he sees Zilong parting his cheeks and getting closer to his clenching hole that's still filled with Zilong's seed from the previous lovemaking.

"Fuck, Estes.." Zilong lets out a breathless sound, his cock throbbing red with want as he sees Estes' hole dripping with his seed. "You're holding it in quite well." He says, and then he gave into his urge when he feels Estes shift and hears a loud gulp from the other. He traced the rim before he inserted a finger in the sensitive entrance.

The intrusion has Estes moaning, eyes fluttering open and close when the long finger grazed his insides along the seed. "I guess we don't need lube." Zilong laughs deeply and Estes hums weakly, "Hmn.. I'm still loose for your dick.."

Zilong adds two fingers and harshly thrusts deep, touching his prostate dead on and Estes mewls at the feeling. "Damn, Estes.. Your dirty mouth.." He grunts. He curled his fingers, eliciting a louder moan from Estes. "Hngh.. Yes.. Please.. Zilong, _there_.." he pleads.

"Where?" Zilong teases, pushing in a fourth finger that slides with ease with the semen as lube and when he pulls them out only to thrust back in, he slams onto Estes' bundle of nerves, the force of it making Estes fall with his cheek against the pillow, hands clenched with fingers holding tightly onto the sheets. Estes is bent shamelessly with his ass up in the air, chest against the bed and Zilong loves the masterpiece the image of his husband creates.

Estes whimpers and the sound of it made Zilong drag his fingers with his nails digging deep into the insides of his husband's entrance.

" _Ah-!_ There, husband! There!" Estes screams, eyes closing tightly and he swears he could release just with Zilong's fingers alone _again_. Zilong stops his fingers, making Estes let out a quiet whine. Zilong bites into his ass hard and the feeling made Estes yelp but what has him trembling is the feeling of his husband pulling his fingers out only to replace it with his _tongue_.

Zilong licks the rim, tasting his own seed and the juices of his husband's entrance like he thirsts for it. The bitter yet somehow sweet taste has him wanting to enter his husband and break him until both of them are spent, but he is patient and he wants to show Estes just how much he loves him. He wants Estes to _feel_ it.

Using both his thumbs to open the puckering hole, Zilong intrudes it and groans when Estes cried and clenched around the soft flesh.

Estes is making all kinds of sinful sounds at the feeling, pushing his hips onto Zilong's face to get the tongue deeper in him. "Zilong.. please.." He whispers with a shaky voice. His husband curled his tongue inside and Estes continues to mewl. "H-Husband.."

Zilong licks his insides with fervour and the sounds he makes are downright filthy, squelching and wet noises that has Estes feeling hotter that his tip is dripping with all his pre cum onto their sheets. He needs more. He wants Zilong inside him now.

Zilong pushes his tongue deep until his lips have met his skin and soon enough, he fucks Estes with his tongue in all angles that he knows make Estes weak. He eats him out and pulls the skin of the rim and the nearest flesh with his thumb, the soreness from all their activities making it even more pleasurable for Estes.

Tears have already fallen from Estes' eyes, a familiar build of heat already forming in his gut that is warning him about his release. He uses a hand to grab onto Zilong's hair from behind and he pulls, "Z-Zilong.. _hah.._ I'm close.. Let go.. _ah~ oh.._ _hngh_ _.._ " he almost buries his face into the pillow when Zilong didn't listen. He panics when he's nearing his climax, feeling his thighs tremble and his entrance clench tighter. So, he pulls Zilong's hair harder that it made the other groan.

"Zilong please.." Estes begs, voice sounding so little as he continued to tremble, wanting to escape the release. Zilong still continued even as Estes begged him. Zilong is curling his tongue at the right places and right before Estes could release, more tears sprung out of his eyes and he shouts-

" _Zhao Yun!_ Stop!"

Zilong halted, edging Estes from the climax. Estes panted, his whole body feeling weak and sensitive. Zilong knelt behind, worrying if he had overdone it. Estes called him by his birth name and albeit it made his dick grow harder, he has to know if his husband is alright.

He pulls his tongue out and Estes quietly whimpers. Zilong licks his lips before turning Estes on his back. He sees Estes' tear-stained face and the drool that went past his reddened lips. Estes is sweating so much that some of his strands are sticking onto his face and he looks like a messy piece of art. His face is flushed red and his tearful eyes soon met Zilong's. Zilong inhales sharply. His husband is breathtaking and the love bites he bore make him appear even more perfect. It shows just how much Estes is his as he is Estes' spouse. He loves it.

But Zilong needs to see if his husband is alright first. "Estes.. what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Why'd you want me to stop?" He asked, massaging his inner thighs. "Did it hurt..?" Zilong asks, trying to coax him to feel better should he be hurt. "No.." Estes shakes his head then and he parts his lips, the words that he uttered almost making Zilong release.

"I-I wanted to cum with you while you're inside me..."

That broke something in Zilong.

Estes' breath hitches when he sees the way his husband's eyes are clouded with lust, brown orbs showing a promise that only Estes understands. He squirms beneath his husband's scrutiny, melting at the piercing gaze that makes his husband appear stronger and hotter than he already is.

Zilong tightens his grip on Estes' thighs, leaving dark bruises. Estes winces at the pain but he loves it, as it's a part of Zilong's fervent treatment. Zilong spreads his legs as wide as it can go, putting his right leg over his shoulder and without any warning whatsoever, he plunges all the way inside.

The stretch made Estes scream while the tasty heat of his husband has Zilong groaning and biting his lip. Estes wraps his arms around his neck when his right leg falls to Zilong's side, pulling him into a desperate and sloppy kiss, tongue against tongue as they exchanged saliva without shame. The taste of Zilong's mouth is sweet with tinges of his seed, reminding Estes of where his husband's tongue had been earlier. Zilong thrusts wildly and hard, fucking him in such a fast and cruel pace that's as bruising as their kiss. Estes pulled away to gasp for air, only to sob loudly when Zilong didn't dally and began to fuck his prostate dead on.

" _Zhao Yun!_ Harder, _a-_ _ahh_ _~! Oh, yes! Yes, fuck me please.._ " Estes is a sobbing mess, mouth running filthy and he screams louder when Zilong grabbed the back of his knees and pushed them against his chest, folding him in half as the position granted him the chance to fuck deeper.

He rams into Estes' clenching entrance, groaning at the lovely drag of his husband's tender insides massaging the skin of his huge cock in each thrust. "Y-You feel so good.. so hot.. fit me so well, swallowing me in so greedily.. Only I can fuck you and make you filthy.. You want that, don't you?" He growls, the lowness of his voice making Estes shiver.

"Yes, Zhao Yun.. o-only- _fuck!_ Only you.. Only you.. _Ahah_ _.. hah.._ _ngh_ _..!_ Z-Zhao.. Yun..!" Estes wails, face sporting a beautiful fucked out expression. Zilong's dick twitches at the sound of his husband, at his face, and at the way he calls for his birth name. He keeps on fucking Estes the way he sees fit, his hips slapping against the skin of his husband's reddening ass and the bed rocks according to his thrusts. The obscene sounds of their moans and groans together made them feel hotter and filthier.

Zilong moans when Estes clenches tightly around him, making him aware that Estes is close so he adjusted himself and begins to fuck his husband balls deep into his sweet cavern and the broken scream his husband lets out is a joy. The familiar building of heat that twists Estes' gut is back, feeling so close that he could faint and now all he wants is to release, wants Zilong's seed in him, he _wants_ and _wants_.

" _C-Close.. I'm close.._ " He gasps weakly. He arched his back when the tightness builds and builds up as Zilong continues to fuck against his prostate like a wild animal and when he's about to release, Zilong released his hips and he kisses him on the lips with his tongue entering first.

Estes' cries are muffled against Zilong's mouth, his tongue eaten by Zilong's strong kiss and he sees stars when he releases, the pleasure blinding him that his consciousness drifts for a split second and he goes pliant and weak, body shaking badly at the continuous waves of pleasure while his cock dripped continuously with his semen all over his stomach and some parts of Zilong's skin.

He writhes beneath Zilong when he becomes oversensitive, gasping and sobbing into Zilong's mouth when Zilong keeps fucking up in the waves of his release, never missing the delicious spot that has his vision blackening with pleasure.

He's sore and Zilong loves it, he can tell with what the way his husband keeps slamming into him, spreading him apart like he'd break him. Zilong's kiss became messier and his thrusts became sloppy, faltering and only becoming rougher as he's nearing his release. Soon enough, the feeling of his tip ramming against the heat repeatedly has him releasing his seed into Estes' hole once more and the sensation of his slow thrusting during the release has Estes climaxing for the second time that only a silent scream came out, taking the brunt of his husband's strong love.

Both of them are panting aloud and in the midst of catching their breaths, they both let out a hearty laugh. Zilong doesn't pull out and Estes wants it that way, loves the feeling of his husband deep inside him along his hot semen that reminds him he has his husband. They embrace each other, bodies sore and aching but satisfied. They are both vibrant in red, covered with so much of it. With the bite marks and the flushed faces and skins.

They smile sweetly at each other and kiss softly and tiredly before Zilong laid on the bed on his side, never pulling out of his husband so they could stay connected in flesh.

"You're okay? Was it good?" He asks.

Estes nods weakly, "Hmn.. Felt so good."

Zilong kisses his forehead with a chuckle. "I love you."

Estes snuggles closer to him and kisses his jaw. "I love you too."

They slept soundly and contented, with the colour of _red_ binding them for as long as they live and love. The red will never fade in their colours.

And it's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for married couples and I'm weak for Zites. If you put the two together then expect me to die and scream inside. I'm out of practice. Need to write more for my next Zites chaptered fic. 
> 
> Find me @white_crane_warrior on IG if you wanna scream too.


End file.
